After of Happily Ever After
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: FINISHED! Nina Sakura finally decides between Tsujiai and Yuta.
1. ü

Author's Notes: This is my 2nd attempt to write an Ultra Maniac fic. I erased the first one.. cuz actually, I don't have a plot in my mind by that time. But now.. it seems I'll have a better start. I got the inspiration from Aya senpai!! Hi Aya!! Are you reading this now!? You know you could always add me to your friendster! I don't mind! ^_^ Hehe!! We're Yuta fans ya know? Haha!! But I bet she is Yuta's number one fan in fanfiction.net, hehe!!  
  
Ok, with this new fic.. I hope I will have enough support.. cuz the reason why I started to join this "Ultra Maniac" section is because I was harassed in "Clamp" geez.. some support I got.. I didn't do anything bad to them!! Tch!! Some authors in Clamp.. always pairing up both males.. Oh well.. that's what they want! I have Uri Mani now! Hehe!! Oh.. sorry, I spoke too much.. Ok, I don't own any Ultra Maniac characters so please don't try to sue.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
First Chappie: After Wedding  
  
There goes one male wizard standing along with the crowd. He feels so dishearten knowing that Nina would soon be married to the prince.  
  
'Well.. at least she's happy..' he thought.  
  
Then everybody began to clap their hands as the bride and groom appeared. Yuta clapped along with them too but didn't dare to look. He just can't bare the pain gushing through his veins.  
  
"Yuta!!" a childish female voice called out.  
  
He looked behind wishing and hoping that it would be her. But what the hell, he knows she's there- - - with the prince.  
  
"Yuta!!" the voice repeated.  
  
"Nina??" he was aback, "w-what?? w-when?? h-how??"  
  
She giggled and said, "I gave the stones to Maya! She was the one who danced with the prince back then, not me!"  
  
"I see..." he said with a relief.  
  
Before they knew it, everything is over. As Yuta walks outside the castle, she noticed Nina with her computer on her hands.  
  
'Probably she's going back there to that human world.. with that human boy!' he thought. Then he ran off to her before she disappears.  
  
"Nina!!" he called out.  
  
She looked at him with a slight confusion.  
  
"What is it, Yuta?" she responded.  
  
"You're going back there?" he asked.  
  
"Well... Yeah... Wanna come along?? But... don't go near Ayu too much, she has a boyfriend now."  
  
"Oh.. that boy in the photo? Finally she has a boyfriend now. What about you?" he asked her, knowing that the answer might kill him.  
  
"Me??" she uttered, and then she turned away from his eye contact and looked straight ahead.  
  
"You paired up with that human boy, didn't you?" he still wants to know the truth.  
  
"Not exactly. We are not an item yet."  
  
'yet!!!!????' he thought. 'Two meanings, one, they're going to be an item soon. Two, I still have time to stop them.'  
  
"Yuta??" Nina uttered.  
  
Yuta is in a pause, thinking deeply.  
  
"Yuta!!" she repeated.  
  
"Maybe we could take a walk before you go to the human world." He said.  
  
"Mm..." she's thinking. She really wants to surprise Ayu. But she saw something in his eyes "Ok" she answered.  
  
They went off to a stroll in the garden. Nobody is in there except for the flowers that bloomed prettily under the moonlight. It's really getting dark. They sat on the grass as if reminiscing the times they played there when they were still little kids.  
  
"So.. Why do you wanna go back there, really. You don't have any missions anymore." He asked her while looking at the moonlit sky.  
  
"I miss Ayu already... A-And the others too" she answered. It's been a long time since they talked like this. She never saw Yuta so comfortable to be with these past years.  
  
'others, huh? Probably that human boy' he thought.  
  
"Maya's really in love with the prince. I'm really happy for them!" Nina said, "wonder how it feels like to be in love" she added.  
  
"You'll ignore yourself and sacrifice your own happiness for the one you love." He answered.  
  
"! ? ! ? Mm!? Yuta, you seem to know the meaning of it. Are you in love?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Yuta!!?? Are you in love with Ayu??"  
  
"..."  
  
"But Ayu has Kaji now, you can't bother them... Yuta!!?? Are you in love with Ayu?" she repeated.  
  
"...no"  
  
"Sigh!! I'm relieved, I thought you'll mix them up!"  
  
"..."  
  
"But.. Mm.. Yuta.. Are you in love?"  
  
"..." Yuta kept silent, "probably..." 'Wow!! What a lame answer!!' he thought. He really wants to tell her. But he worries that it'll jeopardize their friendship.  
  
"With who??" she asked.  
  
"Nina..."  
  
"What!!??"  
  
"Nina, stop asking me.."  
  
"..." she paused. Then she giggled. 'I almost thought that Yuta was in love with me. But no, just a slight misunderstanding, right????'  
  
"Say hi to Ayu for me when you go back there, ok?" he said.  
  
"Are you sure you're not in love with her??"  
  
"Yep, I'm sure!! Just tell it to her, and the boy in the photo."  
  
"Ok!! ... Mm.. Yuta??"  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"Do you remember the time when Ayu was supposed to take a photo of Kaji using your camera?"  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"Well.. What happened to the last shot?"  
  
"! ! ! ... It was wasted on the flowers" he lied.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Why'd you ask??"  
  
"I just wondered what happened..."  
  
"You sure you don't wanna use it??" he asked, "to that human boy?" he added.  
  
"! ! ! ... No, no!! I don't wanna use it to Tsujiai!!!"  
  
'Tsujiai huh??' he thought.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: Ooooh!! Ouch Ouch for Yuta!! Please read and review.. Don't be too harsh on me, ok? I know I'm not a good writer. Wakateru!! 


	2. üü

Author's Notes: Aya, yey!! I'm happy!! I'm so happy with your review!! Damn! With that one single review, feels like I had a hundred!! Huwaaaaw!! XD  
  
Second Chappie: Photo  
  
"Who's Maya!!??" asked Ayu, Kaji and Tsujiai.  
  
"Ah!!?? Ahehehe.. Never mind, never mind!!" Nina laughed.  
  
That day, she returned to the human world to live with her best friend Ayu and her friends. Everything is really going fine. And as for her and Tsujiai, they seem closer now than before. But still, nothing official is going on with them. But they both know that they have a thing for each other.  
  
// After classes //  
  
"Ayu-chan..." Nina speaks.  
  
"Yes Nina?" she responded.  
  
"Ayu, I didn't understand everything our teacher taught us this morning."  
  
"Oh Nina... I thought you already know the basics. I reckon it would be easy for you to understand the next lessons."  
  
"It's not working! It's not working!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sigh.. ok, go to my house and I'll teach you the things I know."  
  
"Wow!! Thank you Ayu-chan!!"  
  
Kaji has baseball practice while Tsujiai has this important club meeting, so Ayu and Nina are left. They went off to Ayu's house to study.  
  
"Please, make your self at home." Ayu mentioned as she fixes some snacks.  
  
Nina went off to Ayu's room to study. She knows that Ayu would be teaching her but she decided to study earlier so that her best friend wouldn't find difficulties in teaching her. Nina placed her bag on top of Ayu's desk. She took out her notes and tried to understand everything that is written on it.  
  
"Lesson 7" Nina read, "..." And that's all there is.  
  
#$%??@  
  
Nina dropped her head on the desk. "Wah!!" She realized that she forgot to copy some things written on the board. Not knowing anything else to do, her eyes just roamed around the desk with her head still on top of her notebook. She noticed a fine picture of Ayu and Kaji. She took it and examined it.  
  
"Wow!! This is pretty!" she uttered. Then she noticed something written at the back of it. It says 'Magical Works'  
  
"Oh!! So this is the photo taken when Yuta visited this place!!"  
  
"! ! ? ? ... Why is my photo in here?? I don't recall giving this kind of picture to Ayu. I don't even remember if I was taken a picture like this... ! ! ? ? That's strange."  
  
As she flips over the photo to see the back part of it, Ayu entered the room saying, "Let's eat!!"  
  
"Huwaaaaw!! I'm excited!!" Nina exclaimed taking her mind off the photo. She dropped it and went over to Ayu.  
  
They went to the dining table.  
  
"Mm!! Sandwiches are good, Ayu!!" Nina mentioned.  
  
"I'm happy you liked it!!" Ayu smiled.  
  
After they eat, Ayu started to teach Nina. Nina tried her best to listen and understand everything Ayu tells her. And luckily, she understands it!!  
  
"Thank you so much Ayu-chan!!"  
  
"No problem, Nina!!" Ayu replied with dizzy eyes.  
  
It's almost midnight.  
  
"Ayu-chan!!" Nina exclaimed.  
  
"W-what!!??" she snapped out of her dizziness.  
  
"I can't go home now.. It's too dark outside.."  
  
"Maybe you could sleep over for tonight..."  
  
Nina jumped off with excitement, "Yey!! A sleep over!!"  
  
"Ok Nina, you can wear anything you want in my wardrobe. Just don't wake me up, ok?" Ayu said then she rested on her bed. Nina nodded though Ayu didn't see it, she was already fast asleep.  
  
Nina went over to her closet she picked some clothes. She chose a pair of white pajamas with bunnies drawn in it.  
  
'Hihi!! I never thought Ayu would have pajamas like this..!' she thought.  
  
She removed her pigtail hair bands and placed it on Ayu's desk. Again, her picture rose into view. She wants to ask Ayu where she got it.  
  
"Ayu-chan-"she stopped. 'Oh yeah, Ayu told me not to wake her up.'  
  
Now, she really looked at the back of the picture guessing that it would have clues in it.  
  
'Magical Works'  
  
"! ! ? ? ... What?? I didn't know Ayu borrowed Yuta's camera after that??"  
  
Then she noticed below the 'Magical Works' that there is something written in it. It is the date the picture was taken. With a gush of curiosity, she grabbed the other photo, the one with Ayu and Kaji.  
  
The dates are similar.  
  
'Who was taken a picture? ... Ayu? ... No, Kaji would just appear on the photo. ... Me? ... Of course not, Ayu would've appeared... Hmm... Who was there??'  
  
'...Yuta'  
  
Thunder struck Nina. 'No! He told me the last shot was wasted on the flowers. ... Of course dummy!! He was lying...'  
  
After having this thought in mind, Nina just placed both pictures on the desk and blankly went off to bed. All night, she can't sleep. Her eyes are widely opened all through out.  
  
// After for some time //  
  
Ayu opened her eyes. It is still nighttime. She looked over to her side to see if Nina is there.  
  
"Eeeek!!!!" Ayu screamed. Nina was still awake. Still eyes wide open and just staring blankly on the ceiling.  
  
"Ayu-chan..." she uttered.  
  
"Nina!!!!" Ayu exclaimed. "Why aren't you asleep!!?? You scared me!! You looked like a ghost." She added.  
  
"You know something, huh Ayu??" Nina looks like a human now.  
  
"Something about what??"  
  
"About the last shot of Yuta's camera."  
  
"! ! ! ... Nina..."  
  
"I saw both photos, the one with you and Kaji and the one that has my face in it..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ayu-chan, you know something don't you?? ... About Yuta!!"  
  
Ayu never saw Nina so serious about Yuta like this. Now, she thinks if she would tell her or not. She really promised Yuta that she wouldn't tell Nina. But Nina is desperate to know. But... Ayu still thinks that it would be best if Yuta tells her. But... What will she do now??  
  
"I can't tell you..." Ayu said.  
  
"Why?? Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: End of chapter!!!! Please don't tell me it's too lame! I'm trying, I'm trying, ok!???? Well.. I wonder when will Nina know.. Well actually, she already knows. But still hesitates to believe. Oh well.. Please read and review.. Domo arigato gozaimashta!! 


	3. üüü

Third Chappie: Letter  
  
It's lunchtime and Nina and Ayu were outside the school building, sitting at the bench at the garden.  
  
"Nina... I'm really sorry about tonight, I just can't tell you..." Ayu apologizes.  
  
Nina smiled and said, "No, no!! Ayu-chan! I'm not forcing you to tell me. Besides, I know you're a good person, so you wouldn't let the beans spill out."  
  
Ayu smiled at Nina's flattery. Then there comes Kaji and Tsujiai.  
  
"Ei! Tateishi! What's up? You guys had lunch already??" Kaji greeted.  
  
"Nope, not yet..." Ayu answered.  
  
"Maybe we could have lunch now, c'mon let's go to the cafeteria."  
  
"Sure!! Nina, are you coming along?"  
  
"N-no... I'll just stay here, I'm not hungry..."  
  
"O-ok..." Ayu uttered as if she doesn't want to bother Nina.  
  
"I'm staying too." Tsujiai volunteered.  
  
"N-no!! You can eat with them, I'm fine here!!" Nina exclaimed.  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
"O-ok, see you guys later!!" Kaji said. Then off they went to the cafeteria.  
  
While Ayu and Kaji were walking at the corridor,  
  
'chuwiiiink'  
  
a teenage wizard showed up.  
  
"Hi!!" Yuta greeted.  
  
Kaji didn't seem to be surprised at this. Yuta turned to Kaji and said,  
  
"Ayu, this is your boyfriend?"  
  
Ayu sweat dropped and uttered, "Y-yeah..."  
  
"I see," Yuta replied, "so! Congratulations to both of you! Where's Nina?"  
  
"Uh... Nina's at the garden with Tsujiai." Ayu said, then she suddenly thought 'woops... uh... but what am I suppose to tell??" Then she seriously examined Yuta's face as if looking for clues if he's hurt or what.  
  
Yuta just kept a blank face then disappeared.  
  
"Ei Tateishi, what's up with that guy?" Kaji asked as they started to walk.  
  
Ayu sweat dropped.  
  
"He likes Nina..." Kaji uttered coolly.  
  
'Does it seem that obvious that only Nina doesn't notice? ... Oh no!! Wait!! She has seen the photo!? ... Maybe that's why Yuta's here... Maybe he saw everything that happened in his computer!' Ayu thought.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
"Is there a problem?" Tsujiai asked her.  
  
"N-no... I'm fine..." Nina answered.  
  
"Finally, you have a boyfriend now." Somebody sarcastically said to Nina.  
  
Nina looked around to see who it is.  
  
"Hey!! I'm right here!!" Yuta exclaimed.  
  
"Yuta!!" she exclaims in a different tone. A tone which is likely to be recognized as I'm-happy-to-see-you..!  
  
"So, this is your boyfriend??" Yuta uttered.  
  
Nina blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Whoa?? I thought you have a boyfriend already? I was going to congratulate you. But I guess you haven't. Mm... I wonder-"Yuta was cut off by Tsujiai.  
  
"Yes..." he said.  
  
"! ! !" Nina was speechless.  
  
Yuta's face turned from cool to jealous. He can't say anything at first, and then he turned to Tsujiai and forced a smile and said,  
  
"Well then, congratulations to you. Be sure to take care of Nina here... She's like a crybaby ya know. Bye!"  
  
Then with a short moment of time, Yuta disappeared.  
  
"Tsujiai????" Nina was aback.  
  
"He talks too much... So... I just told him that..." he blushed a bit.  
  
"I see..." Nina faced the ground.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
"I was supposed to tell you something about the photo and everything I feel..." Yuta told her.  
  
Then Nina suddenly opened her eyes. She was dreaming in her bedroom.  
  
"Whew, just a dream, just a dream..." she stated. "But... what is it about that photo? I really wanna know... But Ayu can't tell me... Then who can?"  
  
"I'll tell you..." somebody was also resting on her bed beside her.  
  
"! ! ! ..." Nina sweat dropped. It's so unusual to see a guy beside her ON A BED.  
  
"What are you doing here Yuta?"  
  
"I'll tell you!" he repeated, ignoring Nina's question.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Yuta came closer to her then closer, closer, and closer. Nina was speechless, as if she just waits for anything to happen. Anything.  
  
Yuta gave her a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Think about it..." he whispered before he disappeared.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
That morning, Nina woke up late.  
  
"Oh no!! Oh no!! I'll be late for school!! I'll be late!! I'll be late!!" she panicked.  
  
As she puts on her last shoe, she noticed a letter on her bed.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe Yuta left this last night." She took it and put it in her bag and then ran off to school.  
  
She arrived late. Now, she is running in the corridor, expecting that maybe she could catch up on the first period, English.  
  
'No..!!' she thought. That subject is the most difficult for her. She ran faster. She didn't notice that somebody was tying his shoe in the middle of the corridor... then... she tripped. Her stuff was thrown all over the floor.  
  
"Miss Sakura, I'm sorry Miss Sakura..!" The guy said. He was Nina's number one fan. The one who took her pictures and all.  
  
Nina mentioned, "It's ok, it's ok," then she tried her best to pick up her stuff while the guy helped her to stand up. She went inside her classroom, noticing that the first period teacher is leaving.  
  
"No... I missed it..." she frowned.  
  
She went over to her desk.  
  
"Nina... what's wrong? Why are you late?"  
  
"Yuta woke me up in the middle of the night, and here, he gave me a letter..." Nina stated.  
  
She looked inside her bag, her pockets, uh oh...  
  
"I lost it!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: Haha!! Please read and review. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!! 


	4. üüüü

Fourth Chappie: Durmstrang  
  
"Huwaaaa!!" Yuta yawned as he walks in the corridor of Magic Kingdom, "This day is really exhausting! Is this what I will get everyday for being such a great wizard? Hahahaha!!"  
  
He laughed at him self, he is happy this evening, really happy. He wanders around the streets of Magic Kingdom, castle grounds, and lastly the garden. He sat on the grass all alone. The wind runs thru his hair. The dark sky covered the entire place and little stars one by one rose into view. He just patiently sat there, as if waiting for someone.  
  
After for a couple of hours, he looked dismayed and started to leave. His smile isn't visible anymore. He walked to his dorm with his hands in his pockets. As he walks, he just quietly stares at the ground. Then finally, he reached his room. His computer is still turned on. He walked over to it and Nina rose into view. His computer was programmed to watch over her.  
  
Nina was with Ayu, Tsujiai and Kaji. They're all in Tsujiai's beach house. Everybody seems to be having fun.  
  
"I can't believe this!!!!" he shouted in the silence.  
  
Feeling of no other thing to do, he took a shower and tried his best to sleep, wishing the pain would disappear. But as soon as he reached for his pillow, an image of her haunts his mind. He can't sleep.  
  
He stood, wore his human clothes, and then exited his room. He doesn't know where to go. Oh well, that doesn't matter to him anyway. He goes anywhere where his feet take him. Anywhere. Anywhere that could ease off the pain. Getting bored of the old view in Magic Kingdom, he decided to teleport once in a while in the human world. His magic took him to Ayu's backyard, the school, and lastly, the sea.  
  
It amused him. Just staring at it makes him feel relieved. But as his mind started to relax, again, images of her entered his mind.  
  
"I'll never be able to get over this." He whispered in the air.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep' Nina's computer goes.  
  
"Oh, wait a second guys." She excused her self.  
  
"Nina!!" somebody exclaimed from her computer.  
  
"Yo! Granpa!!" she greeted.  
  
"I just want you to know that the Durmstrang Kingdom would be taking the most high classed mage in our school. I just hope you would be picked."  
  
"Oh... Is that it granpa?"  
  
"Sigh.. Sadly, we can't do anything anymore. Your past performances will be their basis."  
  
"But I managed to get the stones, right?"  
  
"Sigh.. That's what I'm afraid off. The stones are not included in their categories. Your Magic Kingdom performances Nina!!" his granpa worried.  
  
"I see... Oh well!! I guess they won't be picking me! But Yuta instead!!" she cheerfully said.  
  
"I know... But Nina!! There's still chance for you to turn the tables! Go back to Magic Kingdom and pull your grades up!"  
  
"But granpa..."  
  
"Nina!!!!" her granpa exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, alright, tomorrow..." Nina said as she closes the lid of her computer.  
  
"What's that all about?" Tsujiai asked from behind.  
  
"Durmstrang Kingdom would be choosing the best students in Magic Kingdom. Granpa wants me to go back there and make outstanding marks so that I would be chosen." She explained.  
  
"Oh Nina.. Your granpa still hasn't changed."  
  
"Wow!! So you mean there's another kingdom for wizards!!??" Tsujiai exclaimed.  
  
"Well... I know there are three or four kingdoms... I'm not sure."  
  
"Fascinating..." Tsujiai uttered.  
  
"So.. when will you be going back there?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Tomorrow..."  
  
"TOMORROW!!??" the others exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know!" Nina said, "but granpa wants me to go back as soon as possible. I'm sorry guys. We can continue our vacation next time. Once I get back here, ok?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
// Next day //  
  
"Nina..." mama tries to wake up Nina.  
  
"What is it, mama?" she asked with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Your granpa is on the line..." she replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there."  
  
Nina slowly walked over to the PC. As she gets there, "NINA!!!!" a shout greeted her.  
  
"What is it granpa?" she sleepily asked.  
  
"You're going to be late!!!! The first period is in 15 minutes!!"  
  
"Oh!!" she lively said, "I almost forgot! Don't worry granpa, I'll be there!!"  
  
Nina hurriedly dressed up then asked papa to warp her to Magic Kingdom. She thinks that it would be easier that way.  
  
// Magic Kingdom //  
  
As she enters the classroom, Yuta met her eyes. She smiled at him but he just ignored her. As she takes a sit, she thought,  
  
'Wonder why Yuta is so upset? Or he just doesn't want to talk to me.'  
  
The next days, Nina noticed that Yuta is avoiding her. Every time she sees him in the corridor, he won't greet her. When they see each other in the dormitory, he would just lock himself up in his own room. When they bump to each other in the cafeteria, he would just ignore. Nina doesn't know why this is happening. But she just tried her best not to mind it.  
  
Months have passed and it is still the same.  
  
"Hmm... I miss Ayu and everybody; maybe I should go back there for a while. I just hope granpa wouldn't notice.."  
  
// Human world //  
  
"Ayu-chan..." Nina whispered.  
  
"Nina?? When did you come back?" Ayu asked. She was doing her gardening during that time.  
  
"Just now, Ayu..."  
  
"Nina? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well... It's about Yuta..." she said. This surprised Ayu. She stopped what she is doing and brought Nina in her room.  
  
"What about him?" Ayu asked Nina once they settled down on her bed.  
  
"Yuta's been avoiding me this past months and... Ayu-chan!!!! I don't know why I'm affected by this!!!!"  
  
"You like Tsujiai, right Nina?"  
  
"Well.. y-yes.. I guess.."  
  
"Do you like Yuta, huh Nina?"  
  
"... I never thought about it that way before..."  
  
"Think about it..."  
  
Suddenly, Nina remembered what Yuta whispered to her.  
  
'Think about it...'  
  
Those were the exact words.  
  
Before she knew it, Nina was walking around the human streets that night with her human clothes. She saw a pub. She just blankly entered it.  
  
"Yes miss? What is it??" the bartender asked her.  
  
"Oh?? Anything that's good please..."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Then the bartender offered her some red wine.  
  
She took a sip of it and looked around. It's a small place, but it seems civilized enough. There were people chatting at their tables. Some are drinking wine at the counter like her.  
  
"! ! !"  
  
'That boy looks oddly familiar?' she thought.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: Tch!! What a lame way to end my chap.. Sorry for Nina's computer.. Hey!! I don't know how to beep it! Whatever? Weeeeeeeeh! Hehe!! ^_^ Just hope you watch out for the next one.. Ja!! ^_^ 


	5. üüüüü

Fifth Chappie: Marks  
  
"Excuse me..!!" Nina called out to the bartender.  
  
"Anything miss??"  
  
"No.. I would just want to ask you something about that boy over there." She said as she points out a teen-age boy that is three seats away from her.  
  
"Well.. that kid? That kid has a problem..." the bartender started. Nina listened to him. "He's been here since the last few months. He goes here every night. He opened up his problem to me once. He said something like a childhood friend. Whatever, I don't understand him. He was always drunk."  
  
"I see... Do you happen to know his name?" she asked him.  
  
"I tried to ask him once, but I just got pissed off.. I reckon you should be lovers with him so that he could forget his heartbreak." The bartender joked.  
  
"C'mon!! Haha! I don't even know the guy! Haha!!" Nina laughed.  
  
"Well there missy, if I were a girl I'd had a crush on that guy! He's cute!!" The bartender used a girly voice.  
  
Nina just laughed.  
  
"C'mon look at him!" he insisted.  
  
"Ok, ok..." she said. She gazed on to him from her seat. "Y-yeah.. he's kinda cute... ! ? ! ? ... HEY!!!!" She walked over to the teen-age drunk.  
  
"Yuta!! What are you doing here!!?" Nina exclaimed.  
  
Yuta didn't budge. She took his hand and dragged him outside. He was heavy but she tried hard. Outside the pub, there were railings. She took him there. He led onto it and started vomiting at the other side of it, which is the sea.  
  
"Yuta... what are you doing in such a place?" she asked him.  
  
"Well.. I just felt like wasting my time there. What are you doing there?" asking back the question.  
  
"I was roaming around. Luckily I bumped into you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What's the problem, Yuta?" she asked.  
  
"Tch!!" Yuta muttered as if telling Nina don't-act-like-you-don't- know..  
  
"Yuta..." she said, "Yuta I don't want you seeing like this!!"  
  
"AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE WITH THAT HUMAN BOY!!" he shouted.  
  
Thunder struck Nina, 'why?' she asked her self.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
'Ching!' "Thank you sir, please come again!" the cashier said.  
  
A green haired boy just finished doing his shopping. He exited the grocery store and started to walk home.  
  
"This place is dark, I won't do the grocery again at this time of night..." he muttered to him self.  
  
As he walks at the seaside street, he heard something.  
  
"AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE WITH THAT HUMAN BOY!!"  
  
'That guy is familiar?? ... ! ? Hey... what's Nina doing there? ... Nina?"  
  
"Why!!?? What's the matter with you!??" Nina replied to the boy.  
  
He just gave her an upset look then disappeared.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Nina felt something weird when Yuta looked at her like that. She sighed. She noticed somebody looking at her from the other side of the street.  
  
"Tsujiai-kun..." she whispered to her self.  
  
But he didn't greet her. He just left knowing that her childhood friend Yuta doesn't want him around.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
"Nina... c'mon..." Ayu tries to stop her best friend.  
  
Nina just cried and cried.  
  
"Oh Ayu-chan!! It's horrible Ayu-chan!! I don't know what to do anymore!! First!! Yuta was drunk, now Tsujiai doesn't want to talk to me!!" she sobbed through her words.  
  
"Maybe its time for you to choose between the two..." she said.  
  
"What?? I don't understand you..."  
  
"...right..." Ayu made a fool of her self-knowing that Nina still doesn't know about Yuta's feelings for her. "Ok.. I'll tell you something..."  
  
"... Hold on Ayu-chan..." she said. She picked up her computer then the smiley rose into view using her granpa's voice.  
  
"Nina!! What are you thinking going back there again!!?? Come back here!! Durmstrang will be here tomorrow!!"  
  
She closed the lid, "Sorry Ayu-chan... I guess I have to go now..." she was still crying.  
  
"Nina... you're suffering too much..."  
  
"Don't worry Ayu, I can take this..." then she flashed her best smile. Her smile was good but her eyes are still in pain.  
  
// Magic Kingdom //  
  
Tomorrow morning...  
  
"Hi granpa!" Nina greeted. She entered her granpa's study room- the one with the big piano and large monitor. The principal of her human school who is also a wizard was there.  
  
"Nina.. Come over here and look." Her granpa told her.  
  
Nina walked over to him. She gazed at the large monitor. There were listed the results of the grades of Magic Kingdom students.  
  
"You're grades were sort of pulled up, Nina.. but-"her granpa was cut off.  
  
Then the principal of their human school spoke, "But his grades are still better." Then he snapped his fingers and Yuta's face flashed on the screen.  
  
'...Yuta.' Nina thought. Seeing Yuta now is a different thing. Before, he was just an irritating face that bothers her every now and then. But now, it seems that things has changed though she doesn't know what or why.  
  
The principal just examined Nina's face with a little smile drawn in his face.  
  
"He really is one of the best students don't you think, Nina?"  
  
"H-huh???? Y-yeah... one of the best..." she uttered.  
  
"But I think it would be better for you if you won't get picked..."  
  
"WHAT!!!!????" Nina's grandfather's voice howled in the room.  
  
"I think Nina really loves the human world and doesn't want to be taken away by Durmstrang."  
  
"What? I don't understand. Please explain." She requested.  
  
"You see, Nina. When Durmstrang picked a student in here, it means that they will bring him or her to their place, which is so far away, for further learning of that student. It means, if you are chosen, they will take you away from this place."  
  
"I could just teleport anytime I want to, right?"  
  
"Wrong. There are teleport boundaries you know. There are invisible walls that can't let you go thru."  
  
"I see... so that goes to Yuta, too, right?"  
  
"Right. But he has still time to back out."  
  
"If he is getting to be picked!!!!" Nina's grandfather butts in.  
  
"It depends on the student if he or she wants to go or not. It is also in the desire of their hearts."  
  
"But does Yuta wants to go?" Nina asked that hopefully the answer would be good.  
  
"If he is getting to be picked!!!!" Nina's grandfather repeated.  
  
Ignoring Nina's grandfather, the principal turned to Nina. "Here, find out for yourself." He gave her a familiar letter.  
  
"I think this would save souls." He said.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: Buahahahaha!! I just love doing that!! Giving an unfinished ending!! I'm such a bad girl don't you think? Hehe!! Please review!! Onegai..! Chapter 6 is up!!  
  
Oh yeah!! My PC is kinda bitchy lately so I'm sorry if I couldn't give any of you guys some reviews. I also read your works... But the thing is, my PC doesn't do anything about it. Every time I click 'submit review' nothing's happening.. AS IN NOTHING!! So, u got me?? Hehe! _ 


	6. üüüüüü

Author's Notes: Awmigawd!! Is this the last chapter?  
  
Sixth Chappie: Ending Desu Ka?  
  
There she was, sitting at the backstage of Magic Kingdom Auditorium. There were 10 of them. One of them will be picked. Nina roamed around, looking at the other students. She saw Yuta at the back, isolated from the others. His back is leaning against the wall, his arms are crossed and his eyes are closed. She took a deep breath then put her hand inside her pocket. She took out a letter that she should've read months ago.  
  
'Nina,' it started.  
  
'I'm wondering if that human boy named Tsujiai is really your boyfriend. Well... if he is, I say you really love the guy. And I wonder would you ever think of me that way.  
  
Oh yeah, about the photo. It was me who was taken a picture. Sorry I lied about the flowers.'  
  
Nina's eyes started to get teary. Yuta never said sorry to her, and really means it. She continued reading.  
  
'We've known each other for years, Nina. And I can really say that all these years I have felt for you is true. I thought it was an imagination at first, but no, it's honestly true. I really wanted to tell you this for such a long time. But I'm just afraid that it might jeopardize our relationship. So I'd rather keep the pure friendship not minding my own feelings.  
  
Ayu knows this.  
  
I told her the time I walked her to her house. She promised me she wouldn't tell you.'  
  
Then suddenly Nina thought, 'so that's what Ayu doesn't wanna tell me...'  
  
'Don't worry; you don't have to read my crappy letter for so long. I'm almost at the end.  
  
Durmstrang Kingdom would be picking the greatest student in Magic Kingdom. I am sure that I would be picked. But I also know that if want to back out, I can. The answer lies within you.'  
  
The announcing began. Nina is still not yet finished with the letter. She paused for a while waiting for the announcement.  
  
"Yuta Kirishima"  
  
Voices howled from outside. Yuta walked over to the curtains and showed him self to the audience. Hands clapping rose into air. Nina's teary eyes followed him as he disappears from her view. Then she continued reading.  
  
'Nina, tomorrow night, I would be hanging out in the garden where we used to play when we are kids. If you go there, it means that you also feel the same way. If not, then it means you don't love me and I won't bother you about this ever again.  
  
Yuta'  
  
The part 'you don't love me' occurred a pain in Nina's heart. She felt distress in it.  
  
'So that's why Yuta has been avoiding me.' She thought. 'I lost the letter so I didn't know that he was expecting me to be there. ... The question is, if I didn't lose the letter, would I be there?'  
  
'But why now?? Now that he's leaving!! Leaving me!!'  
  
Thoughts and random thoughts swam in her head. Before she knew it, the program has ended. She peeked through the curtains, Yuta is not on the stage anymore. Then the sudden thought entered her mind.  
  
'! ! ! ... Durmstrung has taken him away!!!!"  
  
Without thinking twice, she went back to the backstage, ran off to the stairs and off to the top balcony.  
  
It's such a good weather, the skies are blue, and clouds are white as snow. The sky is perfect. It would be a great day if she weren't worrying. Birds flying in the sky and the leaves of the trees under swayed gracefully in the breeze.  
  
The Durmstrang flying vehicle is leaving. It's flying away, away and away.  
  
"Yuta!!!!" she shouted in the air.  
  
She didn't care if her rack is unmatched with the beautiful view. All she wants is to shout his name. Though she knows he wouldn't hear her, or would he?  
  
Suddenly, fresh hot tears rolled down her chicks.  
  
She keeps on blaming her self to be such a clumsy person. Yet, the question still lingers in her mind.  
  
'If she didn't lose the letter, would she be there?'  
  
'I don't know. I don't know.' She uttered to her self.  
  
". . ."  
  
"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, you should've been..." someone has spoke from behind.  
  
She turned around only to see the owner of the name whom she was yelling a while ago.  
  
Thunder struck Nina.  
  
"I thought you w-were-" he cut her off.  
  
"I backed out at the last moment. I saw you peeking behind the curtains so I thought that you might have been looking for me. So... here I am!!" then he smiled.  
  
That irritating smile that bugs Nina all the time. But now, it doesn't seem too exasperating to her now.  
  
Again, tears escaped her eyes. She ran off and gave him a tight embrace. He hugged her back.  
  
Yuta feels comfortable to have Nina's head resting on his chest. Then Nina tries to speak,  
  
"Yuta... I-"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you love me!"  
  
"... uh..."  
  
"Nina..."  
  
Nina removed her head then looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
She flashed her cutest smile and said,  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hehe!! I can't!! Maybe next time..!"  
  
"That's not right, happy endings should be happy." Yuta uttered, still not letting go of Nina's waist.  
  
"Who says this is the ending?"  
  
"Well... The author did" Yuta was lost for words.  
  
"Hahaha!! She always change her volitions.. so indecisive.." Nina grinned at his face.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!!" Yuta cheerfully said.  
  
Nina laughed.  
  
While looking straight in her eyes, Yuta uttered, "Nina-chan no daisuki."  
  
Nina smiled back. She really feels good to be hearing this, even Tsujiai never told her that.  
  
"C'mon Nina, tell me you love me..!"  
  
"I can't, maybe next time." She repeated.  
  
"Oh Nina, you're so unfair..."  
  
She grinned again and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
^_^ T H E _ E N D ^_^  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: Nyahahahahaha!! That was funny!! BAD ENDING, BAD ENDING! IM SUCH A BAD GIRL! * hides under the table * Hahahaha!! Oh yeah, "Nina-chan no daisuki" means "I love Nina" * appeared again * Choto matte, what about Tsujiai?? Well... he's not actually her boyfriend, right?? Wonder how Ayu and the others will react on this? Ok, ok!! If I feel generous, I would add a bonus chapter..! Watch out!!  
  
Jamattene!!  
  
"HEY!! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING JAMATTE!!??"  
  
Tammi: And who are you!?  
  
"Watashi wa namae wa nan Yuta desu!"  
  
Tammi: What?  
  
Yuta: I said I'm Yuta!! ... Hi readers!! Hi psychedelic_aya! Hope you don't mind Tammi imitating you with-  
  
Tammi: * covers Yuta's mouth * Aha ahaha aha!! ^_^  
  
Yuta: * puts away her hand * You know you can't end this story that way..  
  
Tammi: I'm the author here!! How dare you mess up with me!!??  
  
Yuta: Baka!!  
  
Tammi: !!!!  
  
Yuta: Hey readers!! She can't end it this way right!!?? (I still don't have an "I love you" from Nina...) Who's with me!!?  
  
Tammi: I don't see anyone raising his or her hand..!?  
  
Yuta: * snaps his fingers * There you go! * people came raising their hand * You lose!  
  
Tammi: You can't tell me what to do!!  
  
Yuta: Wa, such a stubborn kid!  
  
Tammi: Kid huh!!?? I'm O L D E R than you! I'm 15 years old!!  
  
Yuta: But I'm taller!  
  
Tammi: !!  
  
Yuta: Ok, let's rewind that last scene!  
  
"Oh Nina, you're so unfair..."  
  
She grinned again and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
^_^ T H E _ E N D ^_^  
  
Yuta: * snaps his fingers again *  
  
^_^ T H E _ E N D ^_^ . . . NOT!!! 


	7. üüüüüüü

Author's Notes: Ok, let's blame Yuta for this chapter. He forced me to make another one.. Hahaha!!  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Seventh Chappie: Happy..?  
  
"Ayu-chan!!!!!!!!!!" Nina called for her best friend.  
  
Ayu looked behind and said with a smile,  
  
"Hey, you look extremely happy this morning!"  
  
"Yep!! That's right!!" then Nina laughed.  
  
"Hmm??" Ayu was curious.  
  
Nina just grinned widely then a flash of light appeared beside her.  
  
"Yo! Ayu-chan!!"  
  
"Yuta!!!!" she exclaimed then added, "hmm... you two look happy.. really happy!! Why? What happened!?"  
  
Nina and Yuta looked at each other then grinned.  
  
"Ayu-chan, ikuzo!!"  
  
Then the two happy mages just walked off leaving a confused Ayu behind.  
  
"! ! !"  
  
Ayu ran and caught up with them extremely fast. Trails of smoke came dashing behind her.  
  
"NOW YOU TWO, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!" she exclaimed in front of them.  
  
Nina politely smiled and then glanced at Yuta, then back to Ayu again. Ayu's mouth dropped.  
  
"What??" She is rreeeeaaaallllyy confused, yet she kinda noticed what's going on.  
  
// at the classroom //  
  
"Here Ayu-chan," Nina handed her 3 tickets, "I'll tell you tonight. Be sure to bring Kaji and Tsujiai too.."  
  
"! ! !" Nina paused.  
  
"Tsujiai-kun..." she remembered something. Thoughts and random thoughts came swimming in her head.  
  
"Tsujiai"  
  
"Tsujiai"  
  
She knows that Tsujiai and her aren't an item but... of course, she can't bare to hurt the poor guy. Or won't she?? How sure is she that she likes Yuta, not Tsujiai. She can't tell... She never felt something deeper for Yuta since... since two days ago.  
  
"Nina... Nina!? Nina nina!!??" Ayu snaps her fingers in front of her best friend's face.  
  
"Oh!!! ... Gome Ayu-chan.."  
  
"Nina, you're acting weird lately. First, you showed up with an extreme smile then now, you are kinda lost in reverie.." Ayu said.  
  
"Wakaranai... I'll tell you everything tonight." She replied.  
  
"Oh yeah.. what's this ticket for?"  
  
Nina started to smile and said, "There's a concert tonight in Magic Kingdom. A group of female teen-agers will be performing. It's a big deal for them cuz this is their first time to be performing on a concert in our place. That is because most of their concerts are held only in their place. They aren't pros yet, but I'm sure they'll perform well tonight."  
  
"Oh... You seem to know about them... What's the band's name?" Ayu asked her.  
  
"Yu's Vain Amiss"  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
"A concert e??" Kaji stated.  
  
"I would like to go..! Always wanted to see Magic Kingdom!!" Tsujiai exclaimed.  
  
"Sugoi!!!" Nina exclaimed.  
  
"But... Nina, are you sure humans are allowed?" Ayu asked  
  
"Of course, but not just any human. Those only who are only recognized by wizards... You know..??? Wa!! I can't recall granpa's explanation!!"  
  
"Don't worry, we get it!" Tsujiai mentioned to Nina.  
  
Nina paused... "Thanks..."  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
That night, Nina went to Ayu's house. Kaji and Tsujiai were already there.  
  
"So... how are we gonna go there??" Tsujiai asked.  
  
"..Mm.. Magic of course.. We'll use this!!" Nina showed them a little figure. It is almost as big as her palm.  
  
"It's sleeping..." Ayu said.  
  
"Don't worry!! I'll wake him up!! ... Mr. Dy, wake up now!!" Nina said.  
  
Then the sleeping figure on her hand opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and stood. He is approximately 4 and half inches tall. He's wearing a boy's cap, a long sleeved black coat with red marks near his chest. At the bottom, a pair of black pants and black shoes.  
  
"To Magic Kingdom please!" Nina said then handed him a mini blue gem.  
  
Then the figure took it and stretched his right hand side wards. A white circle appeared in front of them.  
  
"Go Ayu-chan!! You go first!!"  
  
"W-what??"  
  
"You'll step on the white circle!" Nina uttered.  
  
"O-ok.." Then Ayu walked over to it. As she steps on it, she disappeared.  
  
"I'm next..!" Kaji volunteered. Then he went off followed by Tsujiai. Then Nina stepped on it too bringing the figure with her. As she disappears, the circle faded.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
"..sugoi..!!" the three humans chorused.  
  
The place is dark but spots of white light are seen in the moonlit sky. Moving spotlights are seen near the stage. And little purple, green and yellow glow in the dark lights are in the audience place. The people who are already near in front of the stage probably carry them. The excited noise of the crowd echoed in the air.  
  
"Minna, iku!!" Nina stated. The other three nodded.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: WAHAHAHA!! I'm so excited!! I wanna make the next chapter already!! Stay tuned!! 


	8. tammi

Author's Notes: Fictions are good!! Fictions are good!! Hontou ni desu!! ^____^  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Eighth Chappie: Concert  
  
As they approach the crowd, a familiar face greeted them. As Nina saw the person, she immediately ran off and jumped on to him giving him a hug.  
  
"Yuta!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ayu and Kaji looked at each other. Then Ayu glanced at Tsujiai who was blankly watching the two mages embrace each other.  
  
'Yappari..!' Ayu thought while looking at Yuta. Then she smiled.  
  
"Sorry we were late!! I couldn't find the right clothes to wear..." Nina apologized to Yuta.  
  
"That's not a problem, anything would look good on you!" he replied. ^____^ Nina smiled with flattery.  
  
After hearing this, Ayu thought 'Yuta's approach to Nina really changed. This must be the real Yuta.'  
  
"C'mon!! The concert is starting!!" Yuta announced to the others. Then Tsujiai's catches his eye.  
  
". . ." –eye contact-  
  
Yuta smiled.  
  
Then the group started walking. As they walk, Yuta held Nina's hand. Nina was happy about this.. then..  
  
'Oh no!! Tsujiai's here' she thought, 'but.. but.. but.. I don't know..'  
  
Three girls appeared on stage. They are about 16 years old.  
  
The first girl went to the microphone. She has chin-length hair. She is wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap and a black skirt that goes above her knee. She wears this rainbow colored socks that goes below her knees and a pair of black doll shoes on her feet.  
  
"Ei!!" the girl greeted, "I'm Regine, everybody, welcome to the concert!!"  
  
Everybody cheered. Then the second girl came dashing to the microphone.  
  
"Oh Regine, you are so lame!!" she said. She seems to be taller than Regine. Her hair is tied to a twist that caused spikes of hair on top of her head. She is wearing a black t-shirt and a black school skirt that goes above her knee. She wears black socks that go above her ankles and a pair of red snickers.  
  
"I'm Rinna.. Everybody!! Have mercy!!!!!!!!!!! We're Yu's Vain Amiss!! Let's rock!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed at the microphone. The crowd cheered harder.  
  
"Hey!!!!" Somebody called from behind. Then the third girl appeared, she seems to be the smallest among the three. She walked over to the microphone and uttered, "HOW CAN YOU ROCK ON YET WITHOUT ME!!??"  
  
Her shoulder-length hair is tied into pigtails just like Nina. She wears a white three-fourth's under shirt. Then topped on by a black three-fourth's shirt but the white under shirt is shown, even on her arms. She wears this black choker on her neck. For the bottom, she wears a red-checkered skirt that also goes above her knees. She also wears a pair of black high cut boots that goes 4 inches below her knees.  
  
"Minna, watashi wa namae wa nan Tammi desu! I'm here to give the introductions."  
  
"Hurry up!! I wanna rock on now!!" Rinna howled on the microphone.  
  
"Pipe down, you crazy weirdo!!" Regine strike back.  
  
"Both of you shut up!! And for the audience, JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!" Tammi ordered.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Yeah!! That's right!!" Tammi spoke, "Ok, let's start..! For any dumb ass who can give me the right answer will have a prize!"  
  
The crowd cheered again.  
  
"What's our band name!?" Tammi asked. Everybody shouted "Me" and raised his or her hand.  
  
"How about you?" Regine said as she snaps her fingers then the spotlight hit Yuta.  
  
"..Uh..." he uttered.  
  
"Yu's Vain Amiss!!" Nina yelled as she joined Yuta at the spotlight.  
  
"Yeah!! Yo go girl!!" Regine said.  
  
"Ok, you win this!!" Rinna said as a set of stuffed toys appeared on Nina's arms. The stuffed toys were the three of them.  
  
"Hey! How come you win, not me?" Yuta whined.  
  
"Hihi!! You were slow Yuta!! Don't worry, I'll give you one!!" Nina responded.  
  
"I want three..." he said.  
  
"Hey!!" Tammi exclaimed. "The girl's boyfriend wants the prize."  
  
Nina and Yuta blushed at this. They really aren't a couple yet.  
  
"He's cute!!" Rinna said. Then another set of stuffed toys appeared on Yuta's arms. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Sorry guys, we're out of toys! Hahahaha!!" Regine said.  
  
"Ok, with the introduction!!" Tammi started, "Yu's Vain Amiss.. 'Yu' was taken from our lead guitarist named REGINE!!" The crowd cheered as she grinned at the audience and showed a \m/ sign. 'Yu' isn't really related to her name. But that's just the way it is so... NO WHINING!! Then 'vain,' because we are kinda imaginary and opinionated. And that is taken from me, the drummer!!" The crowd cheered again. Then she just smiled cockishly and showed a \m/ sign. "Then lastly-"  
  
"But not the least" Rinna butt in.  
  
"'Amiss' Why the hell we entered that name?"  
  
"Cuz it's good!! It's taken from me!!" The crowd laughed as Rinna raised her right hand and showed a \m/ sign.  
  
"It means inaccurate and incorrect. Don't give a damn about it!! It is just the way it is!!" Tammi uttered. Then Regine butt in the mic, "that's because Rinna's brain is wrong!" Then the Tammi and Regine laughed.  
  
"What..?" Rinna asked. The crowd laughed again. "Tss!! You pathetic fools!! Let's rock!!" Then the crowd cheered. Then the three grabbed their instruments. Regine took her electric guitar and started singing on the mic.  
  
"I'm a punk rock prom queen, brown paper magazine-" Chorus: "It's been 6 whole hours, and 5 long days for all your lies to come undone. And those three small words were way too late, cuz you can't see I'm the one!" "I'm your late night head rush, ace high royal flash-"  
  
"The title of the next song is 'Shape Shifter'" Then Rinna started her bass then sang.  
  
Chorus: "Shape shifter-"  
  
"This third song, ..uh.. just listen." Tammi started.  
  
"Drowing deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel. It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me-" Chorus: "Get up, c'mon get down with the sickness. Get up, c'mon get down with the sickness. Get up, c'mon get down with the sickness. Open up your hate and let it flow into me-" "I can see inside you the sickness is rising. Don't try to deny what you feel. It seems that all that was good has died and is decaying in me-"  
  
"Darn it.. I'm out of the last song.." Rinna said.  
  
"This is gonna be acoustic and Rinna's weird bass is out." Regine stated. "Tammi will sing." She added.  
  
"Hahahaha!!" Tammi laughed at the mic. "Simple and Clean"  
  
"You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father. When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I said 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple." Chorus: "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'please, oh baby don't go' simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, its hard to let it go" "The daily things, that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said 'Wish I could prove I love you but does that mean I have to walk on water. When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so. And maybe some things are that simple." "Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
"Huwaaaa!! The concert is so tiring!!" Nina said as she hugs her 'Tammi' stuffed toy.  
  
The group is in the garden near the castle. Nina is beside Yuta, but she is facing Ayu who is beside Kaji. Tsujiai went off wandering around the magical place.  
  
"Nina, please tell me now.." Ayu said.  
  
"Right, ... Yuta, do you wanna listen?"  
  
"...Sure..." he said.  
  
"Well... Yuta and I are soon gonna be a couple-"Nina was cut off by Kaji.  
  
"But what about Tsujiai?"  
  
"That's what's all this is about." Yuta said.  
  
"I see..." Ayu and Kaji chorused.  
  
"But of course, Nina is the one who'll decide." Yuta stated.  
  
"At least everything is honest.." Ayu said.  
  
"Almost everything..." Kaji said as he looks at Nina.  
  
-|-|-|-  
  
Author's Notes: I'm bad!! I made this chapter almost everything about me! Haha!! It's good to be 16! Well.. Im not 16 yet, this October, I promise I'm gonna be 16!! It's good to perform on stage!! FICTIONS ARE GOOD!! 


	9. uhh? what chapter number is it already? ...

**Author's Notes: Hey!! I've been gone for a long long long long longer than long!! Hehe!! time.. Gome minna..**

Next chapter hehehe.. I don't remember..

"Awwwwwwww!! Ayu-chan!! I dunno what to do!!" Nina cried out to her best friend.

"Nina Nina.. You just have to reflect.. Think hard.." Ayu replied.

"Would that be just using my mind and not my heart?"

"Well.. You have a point there.. But if your heart is confused, you should use your mind to clear things up!"

"Haah.. Well.. Yuta had been my friend for.. for..-"

"Almost forever" Yuta cut off..

"Yuta!!" Nina exclaimed.

"Hey!! How did you get in my room!!??" Ayu cried.

"Majo..!?" Yuta replied A/N: check spelling guys.. It's ma-ho.. You know?? Magic?

"Uhh yeah.." Ayu uttered.

"Nina.." Yuta walked over to her. "We're waiting for your volition. It's not easy to wait ya know.. Although I've been waiting for you all my life.. But still.. You shouldn't slack off-"

"I'm not slacking off!!!!" Nina butt in.

"Yeah.. Whatever you say.. The thing is.. We're waiting.." Yuta continued.

"Hey Yuta!! These kinds of things take time!! Of course you have to wait!!" Ayu cried out.

"I know that.." Yuta muttered. "My point is" he added, "Doing nothing won't change a thing. If Nina keeps on doing this.. She might be _just _confused forever.."

"C'mon that's not gonna happen!!" Nina said.

"Haah.. Girls girls girls.. The both of you don't get me.." Yuta muttered.

"What do you want to happen then?" Nina asked.

Yuta sighed.. It's as if he had been waiting for Nina to say that.

"Try the both of us." He answered.

"What!??" The girls chorused.

"Let's be a couple Nina!!" Yuta exclaimed with a smile. "Then..." he said while rolling his eyes. "You'll couple up with that human bo- I mean.. Tsujiai too.. Let me be the first one!" he stated.

"I get it! After that Nina would be able to choose between the two of you!!" Ayu exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Yuta said.

"Ok.. When do we start?" Nina asked.

"Today..!" Yuta smiled.

That night, Yuta went over to Nina's house.

"Yo Nina!!" Yuta greeted.

"Yes??" Nina replied.

"I've been wondering.. Since we're a couple.. Why don't you go with me to Magic Kingdom tonight?"

"B-but..-"

"But what??" It's like he doesn't want 'no' for an answer.

"But I c-can't leave Ayu.."

"Ayu?? Ayu or that human boy?"

"C'mon Yuta.. He's name is Tsujiai.."

"...!?!!! O-ok.." he got hurt with just the simple words she said. The thought of her still caring for Tsujiai wounds his heart.

She looked at his eyes that are now looking at the ground as if he was talking to the floor. She kinda sensed his pain even though she thinks that what she said was no biggie... She started to talk..

"Yuta.."

He looked at her eyes then said, "Just go with me.."

She looked at his eyes with hesitation. She really doesn't wanna leave Ayu but staring at his eyes makes her heart melt. She doesn't wanna go.

Why??

She knows that he loves her very much that maybe he won't ever let her go.

'Won't ever let me go?' she thought.

'Won't be able to see Ayu again?'

'Oh c'mon maybe I'm over reacting..'

'But it's possible.. Isn't it?'

'I don't wanna go.. Ayu-chan..'

"Will you go??" he asked. They had been silent for a long time.

'What to answer? What to answer!!??' she thought.

'I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go!! Ayu-chan..'

"Will you??" he asked again.

"Yeah I will.." she answered.

"Nina!!!!!" Nina's three little cousins ran over to her when they saw her in Magic Kingdom.

Yuta rolled his eyes. 'When do I get to be alone with Nina? Everybody in here missed her.. Haaaah!! I think bringing her here isn't a good idea after all! ... !?!?!?!? What is this!? ... I'm – so – selfish...'

He tightened his grip on Nina's hand.

"Nina!! Nina Nina!!" the kids jumped over to her.

"I missed you too!!" she responded. She kneeled to give them a hug that made Yuta kneel too. He's still holding her hand.

"Hey!! What are you doing with this brat!?" one of the little kids said, the boyish one. A/N: Or is he really a boy?

"Brat!!???" Yuta exclaimed, "you're the brat!!" he added.

"Now, now kids.. Don't treat Yuta like that.." Nina said.

"How come??" They chorused.

"..Well.. How can I explain this??" she responded.

"I'm going to be Nina's husband." He stated.

"What!!!!!!!??" The three kids chorused.

"Haaaaaaah!! Nina!! I can't believe it!! I've been beaten up by three little brats!!" Yuta grudged.

"Hehehe?? Well.. They were shocked with what you said.." Nina replied.

"If they weren't kids..!!!!!!!! Oooooooooohh!!!!! I would surely beat them up!!"

"Hahahaha.. Now, now Yuta!! They are kids.." she said with a smile.

"Hey Nina.."

"Yeah??"

"You???? Were you shocked with what I said??"

"..." She kept silent.

"... What!?" he said. Then he stopped walking. She stopped too. He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"..." She smiled.

She didn't say anything... But Yuta was convinced.

They started walking hand in hand again.

"Yuta.. It's really getting dark.. Where are we going?" she asked.

"I... I dunno.." he replied.

"!???"

"Look Nina!" he pointed out to the tree. "Remember that tree?"

"Heeeeeeey!! It was our meeting place when we were five! We always played there!"

"Uh huh!! C'mon!!" he exclaimed.

They ran over to the tree.

"It's really dark in here." She complained.

Then one blink of his eye, the leaves near them glowed a yellowish light.

"..Sugoi..." She whispered. "Look! It's still here!!" she looked at the tree trunk. It's the one she engraved a long time ago.

"Yuta" he read.

"Uh huh!! I was waiting for you that time." She said.

"Y-yeah.. I was always late."

"Like now!!" she exclaimed.

He smiled.

She looked at his eyes. Her heart melts every time she gazes to those eyes.

After for a long moment of silence, he felt her head on his chest and his arms around her waist.

After that, Yuta totally fell in love with her that he wouldn't want to let her go. He knows that it's rude to break the deal but he just wants to have her so badly. He doesn't care about anything anymore. Nina is all that matters to him.

He never let her go.

Sure Nina visits to the human world during vacations. She is back in Magic Kingdom once again. Ayu misses her often. Nina's grampa realizes how Ayu likes Nina so he permits Ayu to visit Magic Kingdom.

Kaji is happy going steady with Ayu.

And as for Tsujiai... He just tries to get over her. He'll be ok.

. . - - The End - - . .

Author's Notes: Bahahaha!! I'm so mean!! I did that on purpose!! I just wanted to end the story. Hehehe.. Sorry.. That's because I wanna start on a new fic.. But I also don't wanna leave things undone.. Wehehehe!! So I decided that I'll start a new one after finishing this. I'll be doing a 'Princess Tutu' fic!! Bahahahaha!! I really like the anime. I'm just not sure if there's a 'Princess Tutu' section in I haven't checked it yet. Bahahaha!! If ever there is no 'Princess Tutu' section.. I'll just be putting my fic in my abandoned 

So.. Watch out for my next fic!! I have already decided what title I'm gonna use **"Princess of Tragedy"**.. Wahahaha!! If you're not a 'Princess Tutu' fan.. Then don't read it!!!! Ok ok.. I'm still workin' on the plot.. In my head!! Bahaha!! I reckon it would be full of the princess's thoughts and solemn shits – not really a story. Wahahaha!!

Who cares what I think?

Oh yeah.. Before I go.. I just wanna explain some things..

"Y-yeah.. I was always late."

"Like now!!" she exclaimed.

He smiled.

Uh huh.. Yuta is late.. Why?? It took him years to tell Nina how he feels. Right? That's it.. Jamattene minna!!


End file.
